Tears in the rain
by DarkNemi
Summary: Ran tries to call Shinichi for a date, but he says no. Conan is misunderstanding everything and Kogorou is as drunk as ever. Find out how it all will end!


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective conan or the manga Case Closed. It is Gosho Aoyama who made Case Closed.

This is my first fan fiction! please don't kill me with comments! That is all, thanke you..

Sonoko grabbed Ran´s arm and pulled her in the house. She went to get a strawberry cake and some coffee. Ran sat herself down on the couch and watched the news, waiting for Sonoko to return. Sonoko came in to the living room, and stared at Ran.

¨Where´s that brat?¨ The short haired girl asked curiously.

¨Conan? He´s at school, but he will come home soon¨

Ran took a piece of the cake, enjoying the taste, tried to savor it.

¨Do you want a spoon?¨

¨Yeah, thank you…¨

Sonoko went out to the kitchen again and looked in the drawer.

The karate champion took another piece of the cake, but spilled the cake on her dress.

She wore a white dress with red roses, because Sonoko made her wear something different.

Her hair was straight as normal.

Sonoko came back with a spoon and handed it to Ran, she also gave her a towel when she saw that she had spilled some cake.

¨Bye Conan!¨ Ayumi and the others shouted as they parted ways.

Conan went straight home after school. The others stayed because of some new teacher, not that he cared.

He felt some vibration from his pocket, and noticed that it was his phone. He found his bow tie and imitated Shinichi´s voice.

¨Hey Ran, what´s up?¨

¨i… i am just wondering, if you would meet up soon… on the cinema or something?¨

Conan didn't know what to say, he wanted to meet her again, of course… but it was to risky.

¨I am really stuck on one of these cases. I´m sorry, i really want to meet up with you again, but…¨

Ran cut him off and answered fast. ¨okey, I understand. bye¨

¨bye¨ he replied, sad.

Conan closed his phone and put it back inside his pocket. It was raining, and he did _not _want to have any bad memories now. He just wanted to go back home and listen to Kogorou´s shouting because of the hours racing. He wanted to come home to Ran´s delicious cooking and have fun, and talk about a lot of stuff that doesn't give any sense. That was exactly what he was going to, that was what he _wanted_ to do.

He returned from thoughts when he saw that he already were home. He opened the door and ran up the stairs, only to find a drunk Kogorou that was looking at Yoko on the television.

_Stupid old man… _Conan thought.

He put his bag on the table and looked at Kogorou. He couldn't understand that he was Ran's father.

_About Ran… _

¨Uncle! where is Ran-nee-chan?¨

Kogorou turned to Conan, with an angry expression. He didn't like that Conan disturbed him when he was watching Yoko, actually, he didn't like that Conan interrupted him with anything.

¨She's out, or something. why should i know?!¨ He shouted, and then kept watching the television.

Conan went to the kitchen to grab some food.

_You should know it because you_'re her father, _idiot. but… where IS Ran?_

Conan didn't think about it anymore and made himself some food. He hadn't thought anything bad had happened.

¨So… did you call him? what did he say?¨ Sonoko asked Ran, curiously.

Ran held the phone in her arm. Clutching to it against her chest. She felt that her little connection with Shinichi would vanish if she ever lost the phone, if she ever dropped it. She looked up at Sonoko, with tears running down her cheek. Sonoko knew what had happened. She knew that Shinichi had rejected her or something.

Ran was not the person to cry without a reason.

Sonoko didn't think she had ever seen her cry before. She didn't think ANYONE had seen her cry before.

¨Ran…¨ Sonoko sat herself on the sofa, hugging Ran. Ran bursted out with tears.

She tried to hold them in, but without luck.

Conan walked back to Kogorou. He heard him talking on the phone, but didn't know who he was talking to. He could hear some noise from the background, It sounded like a gunshot.

_what is happening? _Conan thought.

¨Yeah, okay. goodbye Ran¨ Kogorou said, with a tone that showed that he was clearly drunk.

Conan wanted to ask what they was talking about, but knew that Kogorou would just get mad at him again.

Kogorou felt that someone stared at him, and he knew who it was. He also knew why he stared.

_Can_'_t this kid just mind his own business?…_ The drunk man thought.

He looked away from the television and at Conan. He looked just like an innocent kid, but he knew that he was different. Not just smarter, but different.

¨Ran is with someone, didn't understand what she said because of bad connection. She also said something about danger, or something…¨

¨Is Ran in danger?!¨

¨How should i know, i don't…¨ He replied, with a drunk tone. Conan couldn't catch the rest, his thought was wandering somewhere else.

_Wait, what! danger? wait a second, she called me an hour ago… maybe the Black organization made her call me to lure me out!? i don_'t understand anything…

A lot of thought flew inside and out his head. He did not want to deal with the organization now.

He ran to his room and locked the door. He found some new bulletproof clothes.

The detective otaku was determined to find Ran and bring her back. He _had _to bring her back. He needed to see her again and convince himself that she was safe.

Conan found a backpack and put some food inside. He went to the stairs and bought with him his skateboard.

He opened the door and went outside.

¨Kudo-kun… where are you going? It looks like you're in a hurry¨ a voice came from behind him. He turned around and came eye to eye with a short haired girl.

_Haibara, huh… maybe i can ask her about Ran and The Black Organization._

¨Haibara, can i ask you about something important?!¨

¨Of course, what is it?¨ Haibara asked the boy curiously.

¨would The Black Organization take Ran? and if they would, would they kill her right away?¨

Haibara was surprised with his question. She stared at him, trying to find out what he was thinking.

_Kudo-kun know something, doesn't he?… _she thought.

She gave him a sly smile.

¨They could take her, to get information… but if they wanted her dead, they would have killed her already. Now, why are you asking?¨

Conan didn't listen on her question. He needed to return Ran, right now.

He put his skateboard on the ground and skated to Beika park.

Sonoko leaned away from Ran, and then smiled.

¨You need to get some fresh air. Let´s go around for a bit and talk outside¨

Ran smiled back and wiped away the tears. She then nodded in response and went to pack her bag, just for emergency.

Sonoko couldn't imagine the pain Ran was going through. She had been in love with many boys,

but nothing like this had ever happened to her.

_I hope Kudo-kun gets punched in the face, he really deserves it… _Sonoko thought, while waiting for Ran to grab her things.

They both went outside, trying to calm down.

Conan was running through bushes. He had been using a map and his brain to find out where Ran could be. He sat himself down and felt pain all over his face and knees. He had been skating and running for hours. It was really late and dark outside. He didn't know where Ran were.

He hit his own cheeks, and tried to stay focused. _Maybe Ran really isn't in danger. Maybe i'm just overreacting. _Allot of thoughts swam through his mind. He heard some chatting from every corner, and his head was pounding. He was way to exhausted to go on, so he sat on his skateboard, clearing his mind. He remembered that he tried to visit Sonoko, to see if Ran were there, but neither Ran nor Sonoko were there. That just made his mood go berserk!

Ran were still walking through the park with Sonoko.

¨Well, bye!¨ Sonoko shouted and waved at Ran.

Ran had waved back. She turned around and saw a boy, sitting on his skateboard, with his head in the opposite direction. He looked sad. Ran didn't recognize him at first, she just wondered who this mysterious boy was. She walked a few steps closer, and then, she noticed him. He didn't look so happy. He actually looked more sad, and worried.

She touched his back and he turned around fast, with a surprised expression on his face, it actually looked like he was scared, and that really surprised Ran.

They looked at each other, no one of them said anything. It was complete silence.

_Why is Conan crying? _Ran thought. She didn't understand this situation. Had anything happened while she was gone?

_What is Ran doing here? wait, then she's safe! _Conan almost felt like crying.

He wanted to hug her, but it was really hurting to move.

¨iv'e been with Sonoko. We watched a movie called… something with ´danger´ and `sharks`or something¨ She started to laugh as she said this. She looked so happy and didn't even think about her conversation with Shinichi earlier.

¨But there is one thing you should know, you shouldn't just leave home and stay out for so long. Sonoko and i have been looking for you. Father is worried about you to! Now, let's go home!¨

Conan was still shocked from meeting Ran again, after everything he had done, but Conan finally understood what `danger` meant, from his little conversation with Kogorou.

He was relieved to see Ran save, but he knew that one day… this nightmare would get so much worse.

The Black Organization would do horrible things, and she would be involved.

¨Ran… i… i love… you… I love you, Ran!¨ Conan shouted, but couldn't say anything more.

His throat was hurting to much. He couldn't speak.

Ran looked shyly at the little boy standing in front of her.

His bangs were covering his eyes, she could only see a tear dancing down his cheek.

She didn't know what to do. The unexpected had happened, the karate champion was not prepared for this.

She was holding him on his shoulders, leaning down to his height.

He was leaning against a tree that was standing behind him. She slowly tilted his head up, seeing the scars on his face.

¨you really are an idiot, you know…¨ The brown haired girl sobbed.

The boy had no words, just staring at his Ran-nee-chan. ¨Why are you trying so hard to make me worry…?¨ She asked, and then leaned in to give Conan a hug. He didn't hug her back, just letting his hands hang on both sides. Ran was to worried to notice tough. She felt his heartbeat, and for some reason it calmed her down.

She leaned back and brushed the mud from his face, so she could see the scars better.

¨How did you get these?¨ she asked with a worried tone. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His throat wouldn't allow him to make any noise.

He wiped away a tear from Ran´s face. She felt her cheeks go red.

_How can his hands be so warm?_ she thought.

Conan was looking away, avoiding eye contact.

¨i… i never intended to hurt you… Ran-nee-chan…¨ a waterfall of tears ran down the young boys cheeks, his red cheeks. He still avoided eye contact. Staring bluntly in the air. Ran noticed that his eyes were red. _he`s been crying… _she thought. ¨You don`t need to tell me everything now, you can tell me when you are feeling better. okay?¨ She brushed his bangs while looking at his eyes, waiting and longing for eye contact. A smile was forming on his lips.

_Ran… you don`t know how happy i am that you said that… _The detective thought.

She turned his face close to hers, the boy made a shocked expression.

She kept the eye contact, not allowing him to look away.

¨Ran…¨ was the only thing he managed to say. She leaned closer, holding his small cheeks.

They felt each others breath.

A chill ran down Conan`s spine. He had longed for this moments, the moment the two of them would kiss.

Conan closed his eyes, waiting. It felt like hours before their mouths came in contact.

_Ran! what are you doing? kissing a kid! but… if it`s Conan i really don`t mind, I just can`t look at him as a kid. _She thought.

Her lips was soft, irresistible. He had never touched something like that before, except when Ayumi kissed his cheek, but that was different, and this was much better. Conan leaned a few centimeters back, licking his own lips before kissing Ran again. He licked Rans bottom lip, asking for an entrance. She invited him in. The little detective tried to memorize every part of her mouth. She let out a moan without noticing. They stopped the kiss and just smiled at each other.

Ran was happy. She never cared about Shinichi or worried about him whenever she was with Conan.

They both walked away from the park, hand in hand, unaware that several people had been witnessing this scene, including Sonoko.

THE END


End file.
